Jack Saves Beth
by MoorlandTotilas
Summary: What would happen if Jack after he saves Will from being crushed to death at the library, also gets the chance to save Beth too. First FanFiction. Not very good at summaries. More chapters to come if anyone wants more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever, hope you all enjoy it. Please review and send me any comment on how to make my writing better or any errors that you might find. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Enjoy the story.**

 _I made it just in time._ Jack thought as he rushed down the stairs towards the lobby. Jack knew he was running out of time so he took the remainder of the steps two at a time and sprinted down the hallway and into the lobby of the library. As soon as he entered he saw his brother Will on his knees just outside the entrance of the library. And Paul pointing a gun at his head. Jack then watched as Paul put a had to his earpiece and called for Monarch to blow up the library. Jack began to rush toward his brother. _I have to save him, it is the only way to fix this, all of this._

The first of the bombs began to go off as Jack sprinted towards his brother who was still just outside the front doors of the library, where Jack knew the overhang of the roof would fall and crush his brother underneath it. Jack continued sprinting towards his brother, dodging falling brick and stone as the bombs continued to detonate. He was almost there. Just as the roof was beginning to crumble above Wills head, Jack grabbed him under his arms and pulled him back into the library, just missing the falling roof that came down just after Will was out of the way. As they began to get up, Will had a very strange look on his face as he just saw the present Jack be carried away by Monarch officers.

"C'mon, we gotta move!" Jack yelled as he pulled his brother off the floor and the two started running trough the crumbling building, dodging the falling debris as they went. Jack would occasionally have to use his powers to stop a massive piece of concrete from crushing his brother but they continues running through the building towards the exit. Finally they reached an open window and jumped through it just as the last of the bombs went off, tearing apart the higher floors and sending them tumbling down.

The two brothers tumbled towards the hard asphalt and struggled to catch their breath as the wind was knocked from their lungs on the impact. Will was the first to catch his breath and sit up as he rubbed his elbow which he had smashed against the ground when he fell. "Jack?" Will asked his brother, "You saved me." Jack finally pulled himself up off the ground and told Will about the present he brought with him from the future as he pulled the countermeasure out from inside his jacket and handed it to Will. He quickly took it from Jacks hands and began to turn it over examining it. When he began to ask Jack how he had gotten it, Jack spotted a bunch of Monarch guards beginning to patrol the area. Jack knew that they had to get out of there so he scrambled to his feet and began to pull Will to his, but he was still examining the countermeasure. "Will, c'mon. C'mon Will, lets go!" Jack told his brother as he practically picked him up off the ground and set him on his feet. The two brothers take cover behind a concrete barrier and Jack briefly tells Will how he got the device "Monarch had it the whole time. Does it work?" Will then begins to realize that Jack came from the future and is very unsettled by the news that the time fracture was not fixed in the future. As Will begins to tell his brother that they must go back to his time machine and go into the future where Jack came from in order to fix the fracture. Jack is immediately against this plan as he believes that the fracture must be fixed from the time they are in and not go back to the future. They begin to argue about how they are going to fix time as Will tries to explain that if they try to fix it now, the fracture will not go away in the future, as Will reminds Jack about how he has set the chains in motion by already being in the future and knowing what it holds, they will be able to fix it by going back into the future. Jack continues to believe that there is now way to fix the fracture in the future by going back as he already knows about all the death and heartbreak that goes along with it as he already watched Beth die while trying to defeat Paul.

"Then you gotta let go, Jack." Will tells his brother. This seems to work as Will can see a change is his brothers attitude immediately as Will tells him that the past is already set but the future is not. Jack finally in agreement and they turn back to the guards who have moved out of sight behind the building next to them. They move out from behind the concrete barrier and take off down the ally where they see two guards coming out of the back of the library which wasn't destroyed. Ducking behind a large planters box, Jack pulls out his SMG and gets ready for a fight while Will holds the countermeasure closer to his chest.

Jack quickly took them out and they continue towards the chemistry building and through the doors when Jack hears Amy scream from the parking lot and turns to go back out and help. He feels Will pushes him inside, telling him that he cant change the fact that all of the students on the university grounds are being taken away by Monarch in order to cover up what they did. As Will leads them through the building, Jack tells him more about why Monarch had the countermeasure in the first place. As they run through the lecture hall towards the front of the building, Will brings up that he only build the countermeasure after Beth had asked him to. Jack remembers Beth telling him about the run-ins she had had with his brother. Jack begins to feel his chest get tight when he remembers his time with Beth. Before Paul shot her dead. When they finally reach the doors and rush outside, they find three Monarch vans parked outside and quickly dash behind the two pillars just outside the doorway on either side and watch as Paul drags present Jack to one of the vans.

Jack begins to formulate a plan on how they are going to make it across the courtyard without being spotted and tells Will to run behind one of the planter boxes that are just outside the chemistry building. Will runs three feet into the direction of the planter boxes when he stops mid stride. And everything else stops around Jack. He is stuck in another time fracture where everything in the world stops, except for himself. Jack begins to rush towards his brother to unfreeze him with a touch of his had so that they can get out of there before time begins again when something catches his eye.

Jack would recognize those blue eyes and brown ponytail anywhere. It was her. It was Beth Wilder. Standing by the Monarch van, arms crossed and a stone cold look on her face as she watched Paul drag present Jack to the back of the van. Jack looked back at his brother then took off across the courtyard towards her. When he got close enough he began to study her, she was wearing he Monarch security detail uniform and had her hair tied up in a high pony so it was off her shoulders and out of her eyes. And her eyes, were shining bright blue just like a ocean on a sunny day. She was just as he remembered her. _God I miss her so much._ Jack thought as he studied her face.

He missed their time together. How they worked together to kidnap Dr. Amaral from Monarch headquarters, when they worked on fixing Will's time machine, when they traveled through time and especially when he traveled back to 2010 to find her after Dr. Amaral tricked them and sent her to 1999. Jack though back to how close they had gotten when he went back to save her. And then how Paul took her away from him. Yet here she was. Standing in front of him. The old Beth, who had no idea what was in store for her. This got Jack thinking... maybe he could save her. He looked back at Will and remembered his words when they were entering the chemistry building, telling him that there is nothing he could do to help. The past was the past. But as he turned back to Beth his heart began to ache.

He couldn't bare the thought of losing her again. She was right in front of him, he could just reach out his had and touch her and she too would be unfrozen. _It could work...right?_ Jack thought to himself. He could quickly unfreeze Beth then go back for Will and together the three of them could fix everything. The fracture would be fixed. Monarch would be no more. Jack would get both his brother and Beth back. He would not lose anyone whom he cared for and everything would be okay. Right? Jack put his gun back into his pocket and reached for her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Fam,**

 **Sorry for the huge gap in between downloads but school stole most of my time so I was having a hard time deciding how I wanted to continue on with the story. I had a few ideas in mind on how I thought the story should go after such a cliffhanger and was having a hard time deciding which path I wanted too take. This is the one that I chose... I hope that you all enjoy it!**

* * *

One moment Beth was watching Paul order his men to throw Jack into the back of a Monarch van so that he could bring Jack back to headquarters for questioning, and in the next... everything stopped. Jack was no longer being tossed into the van but rather held still by two Monarch solders...which were also not moving. Or breathing. Or blinking. its like they are frozen in time. Then things got even weirder. Paul was frozen too. Mid-order. Not moving an inch, frozen in time. The Monarch helicopter which was first hovering midair, blades chopping through the air to keep it up was now still in quiet above them.

Beth had no idea how any of this was possible. She began looking back from Jack being tossed into the van, Paul frozen in the middle of barking orders and the chopper, silent above her. Jack, Paul, Chopper. Jack. Paul. Chopper.

Then Beth noticed a hand in hers and turned around only to face... Jack?

She ripped her had from his, took two steps back and drew her sidearm. "What the hell is going on here?" Beth demanded.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Beth just calm down. There is no need to be pointing that thing at me." Jack said while raising his hands so that she could see that he was not here to cause her any harm.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? I'm not going to calm down!" Beth yells at Jack holding her gun level with his chest. "There is two of you, everything in the world is frozen right now except us and..." Beth shakes her head. "How is any of this possible?"

"Look, we don't have a lot of time. Things will not stay frozen for long, soon everything will begin again just as quickly as it stopped and I don't know how much time we have left until that happens. So lower your gun so that we can unfreeze Will and get the hell out of here before time starts again." We don't have time for this Jack thought, the time fracture isn't going to last much longer, they have to put as much distance between them and the university as they can before time starts again. Wills car was just in the parking lot next to them waiting for them to make their getaway. But Beth was in no rush.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you can tell me how this is all possible. Why are we in such a rush? How are we supposed to unfreeze Will if time is frozen and we don't know why Well at least I don't know why because you will not tell me anything. Its very simple just tell me what is going on and we can go right on our way to wherever it is that we need to go so quickly." She was tired of this, what was with all the urgency? Beth couldn't wrap her head around any of this.

"Fine here is the quick...and I mean quick story. Time is fucked up, and me, Will and Paul caused it with a time machine that the two of them had built. It worked but things went bad, really bad. So I had to come back in time, save my brother who had actually died so that I could get the one piece from him that would fix this mess. We were making a run for it when time stopped and I finally had time to think. I had lost two people who I care most about in this world and now they were both standing in front of me...alive. So I decided to save both that way we could all fix this and move on, together."

Pieces started to come together in Beth's mind as she listened to Jack fumble the words from his mouth at such a speed that at times she wasn't sure she heard him right. When he was finished, Beth felt something change within her. It was almost like a switch had been flipped in her mind as memories began flying through her at top speed. She began to remember everything. She remembered releasing Jack from his holding cell and giving him information to help him find the second time machine. She remembers working with Jack to kidnap Dr. Sofia Amaral, being sent to the end of time and all the pain and shitty memories that came with it, going back in time to 1999 to get Will to create the CFR that would be able to fix all this and then waiting for Jacks return in 2010. She remembers her death and her time before her death.

Slowly Beth lowers her gun and returns it to her holster. She looks at Jack who is looking wordlessly at her. He could see it in her eyes that she remembered everything and he rushed over to her and puller her into his arms. Beth let him hold her for only a minute as she allowed one tear to slip from her eye and wiped it away before he could see. She pulled away from him "Lets go get Will and get the hell out of here. Before Paul comes realizes whats going on and puts a bullet into all of us."

"I could not agree more." Jack said as he turned and dashed back up the stairs to were Will was still frozen, mid-stride. He reached out his had to grab Wills arm and unfreeze him, but his hand went right through his brother, as though he was not even there. Jack stood there wide eyed and tried again and again. But his had just kept going though Wills arms. legs. torso, head. Jack couldn't unfreeze him. Then Beth tried, but she too just went though Wills body. "What the actual hell?" Beth asked.


End file.
